Goodbye Zane
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: (Deep among the midnight sky, and all the years that will pass by. Your alive in my memories, and forever will, and when I die you'll be memorized still.) The others are heart broken about their beloved nindriod and rebuild him. Though the real Zane, will never be replaced.
1. Chapter 1

He died.

I can't even bare to explain it.

You'll have to watch the video. Link: YouTube. Search 'Ninjago episode 34 review'. That person will have the link to episode 34 part 2.

If you haven't got the news, Zane took the ultimate sacrifice.

If your favourite character is someone else, I envy you deeply.

He died smiling.

He took the sacrifice to save his brothers.

This is Kai's message.

**"Everyone wondered what powered Zane. We may never know. But I like to think it was brotherhood. 'Cause he powered me. And he'll still power me, as his memory lives on. Ninja never quit, and ninja will never be forgotten. Your one of us Zane. You'll always be one of us."**

My poem...

**"Deep among the midnight sky,**

**And all the years that will pass by.**

**You lie in my memory, and forever will,**

**and when I die, you will be memorized still.**

**And unless you come back, due to popular demand,**

**In my memory you will stand.**

**Your one of us Zane, and will always be.**

**I hope you come back, and let me see.**

**I know in my story, you'll be back alive,**

**but your memory for real, will in my head, jive.**

**Even when I'm old and have a cane.**

**I need you to remember this Zane.**

**Deep among the midnight sky,**

**And all the years that will pass by.**

**Your alive in MY memories, and forever will,**

**and when I die, you will be memorized still."**

** -Zane. Is. Awesome345**

This will be a book the next time I update it. This his remembrance to me. I don't care how much I sounded like a creep, he was my favourite character and forever will be. If he comes back from demand, I'll be forever grateful. I can't believe they got rid of one of the most popular characters on the show. I cried for like 4 hours after I watched the video.

In my fiction though, Zane never dies. He may get hurt, and I torture him in my stories, but the video made me think otherwise. He was loyal, brave even a bit annoying. (Rarely.)

They are rebuilding him in my new story. But for real life, all lovers of Zane will have pray and hope that he comes back alive.

But as the poem says "Deep among the midnight, and all the years the will pass by. Your alive in my memories, and forever will, and when I die, you will be memorized still."

Goodbye Zane.


	2. Chapter 2

**20 days after the funeral for Zane, the ninja don't know Pixal's created a new body for Zane or that Zane lives in the digiverse...**

* * *

Kai sighed, hanging his arm off the couch. Everyone's been so depressed since Zane sacrificed himself for the team.

Nya was with Jay sleeping on his arm and Jay was eating frozen yogurt.

Lloyd was reading a comic though he looked sad and tired like the rest of us. Misako was sitting next to him rubbing his back.

Garmadon was in the kitchen with Wu having tea.

Cole was just sitting on the floor doing nothing except stare at the clock. He was probably the most depressed person on the team. Him and Zane had a close connection being the first two teammates on Sensei's team, and having bonded with Zane a lot when Zane was feeling left out.

Even Sensei's been keeping quiet and has had more alone time then usual. Jay obviously was the one to try and cheer everybody up when they were really sad.

Of course it never helped though. The things he said just made everyone more sad.

He's said "Zane's in a better place now." and other stuff like that.

So, everybody sat there, just doing nothing.

Jay broke the silence with the most depressing statement.

"Let's make a new Zane" he smiled.

Cole got up from where he was sitting and ran off, tears running down his face and from where the ninja were, you could hear the bathroom door getting slammed and Cole's loud crying.

Lloyd let a few tears out of his eyes and didn't bother looking at Jay.

"Jay, just forget it! You're only making everyone else more depressed and sad! Nothing can replace the real Zane so shut up! There's nothing we can do, the past is the past!" Kai yelled and that set Lloyd off.

He got up too and walked out sobbing.

Misako sighed following after him

"I make everyone depressed." Jay snorted rolling his eyes.

"Jay just shut up!" Kai said leaving the room.

* * *

Pixal entered the room with Zane's new body in her hands.

She smiled as Zane came on the screen.

"Hello Pixal." Zane said thorugh the computer.

"Hi Zane. I've made your new body. Are you ready?" she asked smiling.

"I'll only be ready if you are..." Zane said sweatly.

She set the new body in the chair and put a plug from the computer to the body.

"Have you told the other's that I'm alive yet?" Zane asked.

"No, I wanted to wait until your new body was done." Pixal sighed.

She smiled thinking about how Zane would be in her arms once again.

"On three..." Zane said getting ready.

"One." Pixal said making sure everything was in place.

"Two." Zane counted smiling.

"Three." Zane flashed throught the digiverse and tried to take control of the new body.

Pixal watched the limp body in the seat shake then just stop.

"Zane?" she asked the computers.

Nothing.

"Here..." Came a weak voice from the chair.

She looked and Zane's eyes were open staring at her.

"ZANE!" she threw herself into his weak arms and rested her head on his.

"It's so nice to hold you again, Pixal." Zane said smiling.

"You too." she said closing her eyes and smelling his hair.

"Your hair smells like mint and frosted pine." she said breathing in the addicting scent again.

Zane and Pixal's lips were close to each others, and their foreheads were touching.

Pixal cupped one of Zane's cheeks and the other was around his neck.

Both of Zane's arms were around Pixal's waist and they slowly leaned in, for their very first kiss.

Their lips crashed into each other's and sparks flew.

Pixal kissed deeper, Zane following in suit.

The two were perfect for each other.

Pixal broke away smiling. She sat down with him on the chair, resting her head on his chest.

She could hear the beautiful beat of his fake- No, real heart thumping against her ear.

"I love you, Pixal..." Zane whispered in her ear.

She nuzzled her head into his neck and closed her eyes too.

"You too, Zane Julien." she said smiling and Zane blushed.

He cradled her in his arms and stroked her cheek softly.

"You look like an angel." Zane whispered to her and now it was her turn to blush.

She sighed sweatly kissing his cheek.

"You, look like... a Zane." Pixal smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zane joked.

"It's Zane! Zane is handsome, sweet, gentle, loyal-" Pixal got cut off.

"And I could say the same for you..." he smiled widely.

They kissed again feeling more sparks fly.

Sparks of undying love.


End file.
